The new gods
by roorem10
Summary: After the Giant war with Gaea What happens? (Godhood...)
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW GODS**

**By: RooRem10**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter One: getting godhood**

**Percy POV:**

**The **war with Gaea – the primordial – was over, we had defeated all the giants (with our godly parents – who in doing so broke the ancient laws) and were on our way to Olympus – the one on top New York. Olympus wasn't any different except for the signs from satyrs that said "The end of the world, grab your tin cans and run!" all of the seven of the prophecy survived along with Nico. We entered the throne room of the gods and all bowed, as I looked around the whole Greek and roman camp was in the throne room at separate sides, there was an awkward silence so I decided to interject "hey we survived!" Annabeth – who was next to me – kicked me and replied, "They can see that." "Sorry wise girl?" it was more of a question then a statement. "Seaweed brain." She muttered. "Silence!" Zeus thundered – so loud that the throne room shock. "We are here to congratulate these heroes and give them gifts… and if they wish godhood." at that word all the Greeks and Romans looked up and stared. "Well" Zeus continued, "Except Percy and Annabeth their parents have already chosen gifts for them but anyway…." As Zeus droned on, I kept on thinking what the gift my father chose for me was. As I came back to reality Nico was next in turn of gifts all of the others had chosen godhood and were minor gods. "Nico do you accept godhood?" Zeus asked." "-and being prince of the underworld!" interjected Hades. "No" Nico Replied. "Why son?" Hades asked. "Death is what ties us to our mortality and I wish to keep that." "As you wish" "Percy and Annabeth!" shouted Poseidon and Athena at the same time. "For being the saviors of Olympus 2 times in a row we chose you both to be major gods" my father smiled at me, Athena did the same with Annabeth. "To continue the process we must call upon the Fates to give you, your titles." Zeus said, "All demigods except for those receiving godhood must leave please." All the gods then started chanting in Greek and Latin, the three Fates arrived and looked us over then decried.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter Minor god of Lightning and Strength."

"Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite Minor goddess of Love."

"Frank Zang son of Mars Minor god of War."

"Hazel (Forgot last name) daughter of Pluto Minor goddess of Riches."

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus Minor god of Fire."

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena Major goddess of Heroes and Architecture."

The fates then took a deep breath, which confused the gods and goddess's until they said my titles

"Percy Jackson Major god of Heroes, Time, Earth, Creation, Fate, and Power."

Everyone looked at me and stared. "Hello" I replied.

"Percy and Annabeth as Major gods you need a domain do you have one chosen?" we looked at each other and replied at the same time "yes, both the camps." "Good choice, symbol of Power?" "Riptide." I responded "my invisibility cap." Said Annabeth "good." Said the Fates "Sacred animal(s)?" "Blackjack and Mrs. O Leary." I responded immediately "Owls." Just like my mother. "good." The Fates said, then the Fates chanted in a dialect older then Greek or Latin, and then proclaimed "you all our now gods." I went over to the Fates and whispered to them "God of Fate?" "Yes" they replied "you are now our master you in the end decide if someone dies after we think about cutting the string… and for being our master you get your string, we cannot decide if you fade, only you can." I was stunned "now please tell this information to everyone including the demigods and before we leave, we give you all information on how to use your powers… goodbye." Then they vanished I walked back over to the middle of the room and said, "Call the demigods back I need to tell you all something."


	2. Update

_**Update: **_

_**I will not be continuing this or any of the other stories on my account, I will either make new ones or quit (School bro.) this story is free for anyone to take and use. CREATIVE COMMONS (CC) for the win! **_


End file.
